


Broken pieces

by xdooboox



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:56:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdooboox/pseuds/xdooboox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clexa!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As Clarke stood there silent and still gazing into the distance, she felt a chill radiate through her body. Closing her eyes and freeing her mind, concentrating on nothing else she took a slow deep breath, listening to the wind whistle and the tree's blowing like windchimes playing soft music. The air smelt so sweet that she almost forgot to exhale, a gasp escapes her mouth bringing her back to reality. Tears began to fill her eyes as pain and guilt washed over her. She couldn't allow herself to enjoy this small simple pleasure, not after the choices she's made and the things she's done. Clarke gave herself a hard shake and pushed on faward. 

The gate to Indra's village lay just up ahead and that is where she intended to go, that is were she needed to go! As she began to head in that direction Clarke couldn't help but notice just how beautiful the trees around her were. Rays of sunshine trickled over and through there branches like devine essence falling from the heavens. Everything looked so green and alive. 

It occurred to her that since landing on earth she had never really before now had time to notice or appreciate all the beauty and mystery that surrounds her. Lost in thought Clarke began to wonder just what else could be out there waiting to be discovered. 

" What are you doing here Clarke of the sky people? You have no right to be here, " a voice boomed. 

Startled Clarke snapped to attention only to see Indra's cold stern face staring back at her. 

" I am here to see your commander. I will not leave until I have done so, " Clarke replied making sure as to keep her voice calm and steady. 

The tree cru seemed to respect courage over all else, and after everything that has happened Clarke wanted to demand that respect, their respect. She would show no fear, they really didn't deserve the satisfaction of it anyway if she was being honest. 

Not sure how to respond Indra paused for a moment staring the blonde girl up and down. Sure the battle with mount weather was now over but the alliance with the sky people was also broken, unfortunately no one seemed to know what this meant for either side of the clans. Do we have peace or do we fight? These questions whizzed through Indra's mind like debris caught inside a hurricane. After a few moments had passed her face softened slightly and said, 

" Very well follow me, I shall see if the commander will grant you an audience. "

As they walked up to the monster iron gates guarding Indra's village, or what's left of it, Clarke felt a pit twist and knot inside her stomach. Everyone in the camp seemed to cease what they were doing and glared at the pair as they passed by. Clarke couldn't help but feel slightly anxious following Indra through the grey misty rubbled camp plagued by guilt and shame. 

Indra spun round when they approached the commander's tent and firmly demanded, 

" Wait here, " before entering. 

Panic ensued Clarke like lighting in a storm, was this actually happening, was she really ready to face her. HER betrayal and deceit still so fresh in my mind. Although I understood why she did what she did, I just don't know if I can ever forgive it. Maybe coming here was a mistake. What if Lexa refuses to see me or her people try to kill me, not that it would be the first time. 

I sighed at the possibility of more war and would do anything to prevent it but I definitely wasn't going to be nieve either. 

She would be prepared. 

Part of Clarke wanted to run, to escape from everything and everyone around her, but another part of Clarke felt drawn to this moment hungrily awaiting its anticipation. It in a sense felt overpowering like two magnets being pulled together, she didn't really understand why exactly but she also knew there was no other alternative. This was for her people and their safety. Nothing could be more important than that. 

Clarke pulled away from her thoughts as she seen Indra exit the commanders tent. 

" Heda will see you now, " Indra said with a quizzical tone in her voice. 

Clarke nodded but for a few minutes found herself rooted to the spot she was standing on. Her mind was telling her to move but the command's weren't responding with the rest of her body. Finally as she took a deep breath they started to co - inside and she pushed on faward. 

Entering into Lexa's tent was warm and bright. Candles lit up the whole room that sent a familiar warmth seep into Clarkes body. 

Lexa sat on her throne looking intently at the girl standing before her. With so many questions storming around inside her head she found herself unable to speak. Not quite sure how to proceed, Lexa thought it best to let Clarke address her first. 

" Commander, " Clarke said evenly. 

" Clarke, " Lexa replied. 

Standing there trying to search Lexa's face for some type of emotion, Clarke felt a battle of wills explode from within. So many emotions swarmed together strenuously leaving nothing but turmoil in its wake. 

I hate you - am glad your okay,   
You betrayed me - I understand,   
You offered up your heart - then broke my own,   
I forgive you - no I don't,   
I'm drowning - save me,

" I have come to discuss the possibility of a new alliance between both our people. I am here to ensure my peoples safety and wellbeing. Without us you would never have gotten your people back from the mountain. All we ask is to live in peace without bloodshed. Hopefully we can come to some kind of agreement."

" I don't see why not. I have already ordered my people to stay away from that part of our land, as long as your people respect our boundaries they may live in peace without any interference from us."

Silence cut through the air whilst emptiness overwhelms. 

" Clarke, " Lexa began gently as she stood up and stepped closer to the girl, misty eyes in clear view for all to see. 

" Don't even go there Lexa, " Clarke cautioned guardedly cutting her of mid stream. 

" Well thank you for your time commander, if that is all I must be on my way. Goodbye! "

As Clarke turned and proceeded to exit the tent, she suddenly felt herself being jolted backwards. Lexa's face - those captivating feature's inches from her own, emerald eyes, those tender lips, a heat roared from within Clarkes heart in a desperate need of escape. 

" Clarke wait please, what happened, are you okay? Talk to me. "

Floods of different emotions flew around like a balloon loosing air, Clarke could slowly feel her sanity disappearing, seething from every inch of her being at this point she snapped. 

" What happened, am I okay, are you fucking serious right now? Well let me fill you in shall I! They're dead all of them, the innocent and the guilty along with they're legacy, they are nothing more than a stain in history. I had to let them all burn in order to save my people, ironically enough, so don't you worry, you and your people are safe. Oh and eh me and MY PEOPLE are fine thanks for asking! "

" Clarke please, " Lexa replied. "I did what I had to, as commander it is my job to protect my people, eliminate danger that threatens them as best I can and put there needs above my own. They had already captured my people and yours before we got the doors open, if I didn't accept the deal and retreat all of our people trapped inside would have been killed. I am truly sorry I had to hurt you like this but as I have said before, I made the decision to lead with my head and not my heart or surely I would have chosen you. "

" God you still don't get it do you. How can you stand there and declair how you feel about me as a way to justify your actions. You knew they wouldn't have just stopped with the remaining 44 trapped inside, they would have killed all of my people, me included. On a basic human level you could have chosen to do the right thing and not let hundreds of innocents die. Instead you somehow thought it better to save the enemy and condemn us and for what, we both know it wouldn't have ended there, you were only ever ending the threat temporarily and you know it. "

" How is what I did any different to what you did. So essentially you are saying that you didn't mind if my people were sacrificed if it meant yours could be saved. My people have been at the mercy of that mountain since the war, they drained our blood, caged us like animal's and turned us into monsters. We have lost thousands and yet you seem to think that your lives are more important than their's. I didn't make you do anything Clarke and I could swing it right back at you. You made the choice to kill all those people even though you knew there were innocents, not me! You did this because it was the only way to save your people just as I did, " Lexa growled uncontrollably.   
Softening her gaze she added, 

" As for my feelings for you, I am in love with you Clarke of the sky people. I did not take the decision I made lightly and you are the last person I would ever want to sacrifice. I just hope one day you will be able to understand the choice I made but also allow yourself to heal from the pain that burdens you. "

Clarkes face crumbled as tears spilled down her pale ivory cheeks. Sorrow overwhelmed her as she asked, 

" How do I do that, I don't know how to let go and move on? "

Lexa hated to see the girl she loved so broken. Taking clarke's face tenderly in her hands, staring longingly into those deep blue eyes, she whispered, 

" By letting those around you help. Stay here tonight, it'll be nightfall soon and not safe for you to walk back to your camp. "

Clarke nodded in surrender and sobbed, 

" Will you stay with me. "

" Always, " Lexa vowed. Leading Clarke towards the bed she said, 

" Come sky princess, you should rest now. "

Pulling her in close, holding on tightly, she kissed her forehead and whispered, 

" Good night princess. "

Clarke wrapped herself around lexa, snuggled in close for comfort and replied, 

"Good night commander, sweetdreams. "

For the first time in a long time, in a moment of pure serenity both girls were falling into a deep slumber wrapped in each others embrace. 

First fanfiction lol, hopefully you don't find it to bad to read lol, will be updating more chapters as they're finished :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the events of Mount Weather!

"What do you mean you let her go Bellamy?" Abbey spat furiously. 

Her voice echoed in the metal box they once called a council room. 

"What exactly did you want me to do Abbey, drag her in the camp against her will. She said that she needed space, that she couldn't face the people she saved because of what she sacrificed. I tried to persuade her to stay, to offer forgiveness but she was having none of it. You know Clarke better than anyone, if she's determined to do something no one can stop her."

"We need to at least send out a search team!"

"Kane you know as well as I do if she doesn't want to be found she won't be," abbey exhaled. 

"Abbey," kane placed his hands gentle but firm on her shoulders offering his assurance and support. 

"Even if we don't manage to find her you know Clarke will be okay. She's strong, smart, a survivor!"

Abbey's heart felt heavy, 

"I just wish I didn't have to loose my daughter once again."

Fighting back tears she sat down to rest her injuries. 

"God thats the problem Abbey. When are you going to realise Clarke is no longer a little girl anymore and you would do well to remember that."

Bellamy had had enough. It was about time someone gave Abbey and Kane a few home truths. Shocked at Bellamy's flustered outburst Abbey stared at the boy curiously. Bellamy noticed this, deciding he would take full advantage of the situation he continued on with what he had to say.

"She is no longer yours to control or anyone's for that matter. None of us are." Looking straight into Abbey's eyes, confidence flowing, "You forget you sent us down here to die! Now that we are no longer trapped on the ark things are different. You don't have the same level of power as before." Pausing Bellamy added, "If we are going to survive at all, we have to work together as a people in unity. Now having the freedom to make change, to learn from our mistakes, you shouldn't waste this opportunity. I fully agree that a search team should be sent out to find Clarke, but if we do manage to find her and she isn't ready to come back with us, you are going to need to respect this. The fragile little girl you seem to think Clarke is dosnt exist. She is now a very capable young woman and leader. You need to learn to accept the decisions she chooses to make. Its the same for all the 100 that were sent down here to die. We all deserve respect same as you do. I am not saying this to hurt or challenge you Abbey, I do however think you need to acknowledge what I am saying. If not you will only push your daughter further away."

"No one is disputing that Bellamy," Kane replied amused blasting him with a smile. "This is a fresh start for us all. You have our respect."

With all noise erased, a slight awkwardness glided through the air, awaiting on acknowledgement and direction from its chancellor. Face unreadable, not giving any clues on her thoughts about Bellamy's declared opinion Abbey finally spoke. 

" Then it's settled. Bellamy you will organise the search team, we leave at first light tomorrow."

" Wait," Kane's face full of concern as he interjects. 

" What will happen if we see the trigeda cru. We have no idea where we stand with them, they may want to kill us all now there is no alliance."

" Kane if they wanted us dead they would have attacked us before now. It's been a week since the fall of Mount Weather and we have heard nothing from them. Bellamy make sure everyone on the search team is armed and geared up just incase."

Bellamy and Kane glanced at each other nodding in unison. 

"Now if you will both excuse me, I need some rest. I suggest you do the same."

With that Abbey exited the meeting room leaving the two men standing alone.

" We will all meet at the gates of camp jaha tomorrow," Kane said patting Bellamy's shoulder. " Go assemble the search team and get some rest. 

XXXXXXXXXX

Shadows enveloped Clarke's mind, a thick veil of darkness never fading, never ending. Falling into the abis deeper and deeper, trapped, frozen throughout time. Clarke screamed, wishing, begging for an escape, desperately trying to find the light that once filled her heart with joy and hope. Weeping for the girl she once was, for all those she lost,

Wells,

My dad,

Charlotte, 

The people that death called upon in the calling, 

The souls who lost their own light in Tondc,

The people in Mount Weather, 

I am the bringer of death!

Just as Clarke was about to give in and surrender herself to fate, the blackness turned back to shadows and the shadows turned to light. Rubbing her eyes and pushing them open she realised it was just another dream. A recurring dream that left Clarke feeling hollow and alone everytime. 

" Are you okay?"

Shit Lexa! Clarke felt panic momentarily fill her body again as she remembered where she was and how she got there. Still sobbing from the dream that consumed her, Clarke turned around to face Lexa. 

"I will get there," she replied hesitantly. 

Wanting nothing more than to comfort Clarke, to embrace her as she had last night, to feel her warm tantalising flesh against her own. Lexa knew Clarke needed time to heal and had every intention of giving it to her. Hating feeling so vulnerable when came to Clarke, a constant want spreading through her very core, she pushed the thoughts far from her mind and asked,

" What will you do now?"  
Clarke paused expression pensive. Thinking over her answer carefully she replied, 

" Who knows, I cant go back to camp jaha just yet, so I guess I will find somewhere secluded and quite for a few days while I reflect on everything thats happened.Then I will go back to my people," Clarke's shoulders slumped telling there sad story to the world. 

Feeling her throat dry up like sand paper, Lexa found herself blurting out,

"Stay here, you'll be safe. I can protect you until you go back to your camp," with a little more desperation than she would have liked. 

" Lexa thank you thats a really nice offer. Look I understand your decision at the mountain I do because being truthful I would have taken the deal myself and I did something much worse. I also expected you to be the monster so I wouldn't have to. I was ready to let you carry the guilt and shame of death when I have no right to expect that of anyone over myself. My life is only as important as every other out there including yours. For that I am sorry."

" Clarke your not a monster. You are only human doing the best you can for your people just as I am," Lexa encouraged. 

Something twinged at Lexa's heart. Deep down she knew Clarke was right. She had no right to put that on me. I am only human aswell and although I am commander, I am also still a girl that stands alone. Yet I find myself completely dazzled by Clarke's presence, I couldn't hold a grudge against a soul such as hers even if I wanted to. She may be lost as to who she is at the minute but I know and have done from the moment we met that her heart is pure.

" Lexa as I said I forgive you but I just dont know if I can trust you. I agree you made the right decision for your people but you still left me to die and weather its fare or not it hurt regardless of your reasoning behind it. I just don't think that me staying is a good idea."

"Clarke you don't have to see me or anyone else for that matter. You can stay in here where no one will bother. I will only send Nico in to see you to provide food. At least give it a try, it's so much safer in here instead of being alone in the woods. Please?" Lexa urged openly. 

Exhaustion taking over she decided Lexa had a point, 

"Fine, one night to see how it goes."

" Good," Lexa beamed looking pleased with her accomplishment. " I will leave you alone but I shall send Nico in shortly with some food and water. If you should need me for anything, Nico will be stationed to guard the tent for the duration of your stay. Say to him and he will find me."

Alone again in Lexa's tent exactly how Clarke wanted or so she convinced herself reveling in her thoughts, seeking answers only she could find, Clarke lay on the big fur bed at the back of the tent and closed her eyes.

Ready for torment to come and claim her once again. 

XXXXXXXXXX

"Octavia are you ready yet? We are supposed to be at the main gate with everyone else," Bellamy hissed tired with waiting on his little sister. 

" Okay okay chill out I'm ready jeezo," Octavia replied waving her hands dramatically. 

" Its about time, what took you so long? Have you got all your gear?"

"Yes mom. You are so annoying!" She huffed pushing past her big brother. 

Following behind Bellamy mumbled, 

"Right back at you little sister," grinning devilishly.  
Glad that he and Octavia were reunited safely was all Bellamy needed to make him happy. Feeling love, warmth, security and protection. Octavia was his life and always would be the centre of his world. 

His sister, his responsibility, 

I won't let anything bad happen to you Octavia I promise, 

\- His promise. 

"Guy's where the hell have you been? We were just about to send a search team out for you instead of Clarke," Raven joked happily with her friends. 

"Sorry Rae," Octavia said in return. 

"Yeah someone was taking her time," Bellamy scoffed glancing to his side winking at raven. 

" Bell will you shut up please!"

" How about you both shut up?" Raven interrupted, amused by the troublesome duo. " Come on everyone's leaving."

"Open the gates," Abbey shouted loud and clear with Kane standing by her side like ever the faithful dog.

After a few hours of checking all of Clarke's usual hideouts, Abbey was starting to get beside herself. Where could she be? A thought came to mind that Abbey immediately tried to suppress. They had cheaked the bunker, the drop ship, even Mount Weather. Clarke was no where to be found. Bored and irritated Octavia grumbled,

"Why are we even wasting our time looking for Clarke at all. Personally am glad she's gone."

" Octavia," Bellamy scolded. 

" What," Octavia dead panned. "Are you forgetting what she did at Tondc, where she killed all those people. She knew I was there. I spoke to her before she spoke to Lexa and she chose not to mention a thing to me about the missile. I could have been blown up or are you okay with that?"

"Of course not," Bellamy snapped. " I don't even want to look at Clarke, but that doesn't mean she should be out here on her own in danger where she could die. She did save my life. Its only out of curtasy that I am helping nothing more."

"I know Abbey has her issues," Raven pipes up, "but it's her I feel for. She loves Clarke more than anything and this is really affecting her. I'm worried, we all give Abbey a hard time but amaging if it was your child."

"Yeah exactly and look how much she screwed the pooch there. She's only done more harm than good to Clarke, you even said it yourself Raven." Octavia felt venom drip from her throat like poison. " The minute Abbey betrayed Clarke's father her relationship with Clarke was forever tainted. For crying out loud she watched her father die in order to say goodbye to the man who was her idle. After that she herself was sent to the sky box to be executed at eighteen because she knew potentially dangerous information that could bite the council on there arses. She lost Wells before she could really spend time with her best friend after the time they had spent apart. That really he had nothing to do with her fathers death, that he was the loyal friend he had always been and was in fact protecting Clarke because he knew it was Abbey who was responsible for Jake Griffins death. Wells knew she would never forgive her mom so he let her believe she did it. He wanted to spare her losing another parent, not to mention everything thats happened since we were sent down here as an experiment." 

Finishing her rant Octavia never even noticed Kane appearing from no where. Last time she checked he was talking in hushed tones ahead with Abbey. 

" We can't change the past but we are trying to make a better future," Kane replied obvious to the world he had just bared witness to Octavia's hot headed rant. 

He couldn't help feel annoyed that Octavia was so quick to judge. In order to be the leader of your people you need to make hard choices. If they hadn't they never would have made it down to earth, instead they would have all died on the ark long before now. The ark was about surviving not living. They could afford nothing else.

As the groups continued the search, reveling in there own individual thoughts, Kane, Bellamy, Octavia and Raven began to think of there own sins.

I am the reason Clarke was arrested and sent to solitary - Kane, 

I wanted to throw tin can bombs to blow the grounders to hell - Bellamy, 

I allowed Finn to take the fall for my illegal space walk - Raven,

I was born apparently - Octavia.

They walked around for another hour before stopping for a break. Abbey and Kane were huddled together talking quietly, the two gaurd that accompanied them were building a fire and Raven, Bellamy and Octavia rested against the tree's in silence. 

XXXXXXXXXX

The village of Tondc would take time to rebuild and Lexa would devote every minute she could trying to help. Hating herself silently for the choices she's made, never relenting Lexa would make it her mission to get the village back to it's original glory. Of course she had to do this whilst trying to prevent another war between the sky cru and the trigeda cru along with the ice nation. I suppose why should this instance be different from any other that's crossed her path.

Complications and hardships followed Lexa like waves in the ocean under the eye of a storm, powerful and destructive. 

No matter how bad things got Lexa would always remain strong. Even after all the pain and heartbreak that she has suffered, she was never complaining, never self ritious and never grew a hero complex. Instead she realised her duty to protect and care for her people over all else including herself. 

Spying Indra and her warriors coming back from what was clearly an impressive hunt by all the game they carried, Lexa hastened her way over to the group to greet and congratulate them on such a feast that they provided. Also having an ulterior motive she wanted to know from Indra if there scouts had any news on the sky people. 

"Heda," Indra bowed her head respectfully. 

"Heda," the other warriors followed suit. 

"I see you had a good hunt Indra, impressive," Lexa said with amusement. "Have you any news for me?"

"Yes heda, the sky people have been looking for there sky princess it would seem. I have told our scouts to stay low and quite for now."

"We will have to do something to stop them crossing our boundaries. They could think she's here against her will."

Not able to muster much more than a grumble when it came to Clarke of the sky people Indra asked, 

" How long will the sky princess be staying with us exactly?"

"A few days maybe more depending what she chooses," Lexa replied avoiding eye contact with her general. 

Lexa knew Indra would have an opinion but in all honesty she wasn't to interested in hearing about it at this particular moment in time. 

"I want you to take a group of warriors and deliver a message for me to the sky people."

Indra glared at her commander disaprovingly at the plan as she knew what was coming next. Lexa seeing this immediately put up her hand to make it clear she was not finished speaking.

"Tell them that tomorrow I will visit their camp in peace to talk about the alliance Clarke and I have reached upon. Make sure they know we come in peace, that is vital."

"Heda I honestly don't think this is wise. We will not be well received." Indra's voice evident with worry and frustration at why the commander was insistent in her obvious weakness for the sky princess. As much as she cared for Octavia and Lincoln, the sky cru were still a threat that needed to be taking care of.

Indra feared that they would take over their ways and belief's. This is who they were, what right did the sky cru think they had to tell them it was wrong. While they hid in space we fought to live and survived. As harsh as our ways are its what has kept us alive, encouraged us to fight and made us stronger in the process. We have had no choice hounded by death and danger. They only came down to earth when the hardest part was over, after years of building our civilisation that they have no claim to. Did they really have the audacity to think they could change us as a people just because they're belief's are different? To think that we are so weak? We live and die by our own line of conduct and always would. Peace be dammed if they thought different. 

" Indra we will have to start somewhere. If we dont deal with what's happened and they stay on our land tensions will only grow strained. We are going to bump into them eventually and that could start another war depending on the circumstances if we don't make things clear from the beginning. The sky people have less control over their emotions than we do that in turn could make them more vengeful. I plan on making it clear that if they stay on our lands they will abide by our laws or leave."

" We shall be ready to leave within the hour heda," Indra asserted. 

" Good I will see you on your return. Oh and Indra don't mention anything about Clarke other than she is safe and they will know more tomorrow. Under no circumstances are they to cross our borders. That would have a most undesirable result."

" Will you be informing Clarke of your intentions," Indra's voice challenged.

" No for your information I won't. Clarke is here to rest not to get pulled into something that the trigeda cru and sky cru should be able to work out as civilised people. She's been through enough in my opinion."

Indra simply nodded exasperated before heading to carry the commander's trivial message to the sky people.

XXXXXXXXXX

It didn't take Indra very long to find the sky cru on their search. They clearly had no idea what the definition of caution or silence was. Completely oblivious to the danger around them it's a wonder they're still alive. How convenient, maybe the beasts will take care of the problem for us Indra thought snidely. 

Starting where the group were last seen Indra and her band of warriors picked up the trail as if hunting for prey. They heard the group long before they seen them. Staying hidden in the tree line Indra secretly cursed the commander for this nieve attempt at peace. Indra was many things but disloyal was not one of them and she really would protect Lexa as she swore to but that didn't mean she wouldn't judge her heda if the need arose until proved otherwise. 

Listening to the sky people squabble like children, it wasn't until she heard their chancellor speak that peaked her interest ...

" Kane you know there's a chance she'll be at Tondc. We have searched all day and found no trace of her. I want my daughter back now!" Abbey threatened. 

" We had this discussion already Abbey," Bellamy retorted shaking his head in disbelief. 

" I just want to go to their village and ask if she's there," Abbey said defiantly. 

" Abbey," Raven gave a known look. 

"You can't be serious," Octavia challenged. " You won't even make it to the village. We will be intersected before we get anywhere near the gates."

Indra's face perked up like a dog when she heard Octavia's voice. Feeling the relief she had needed to feel for the past week soothed Indra like a lullaby to a baby.

"I don't care we have to try. Let's go!"

"Kane, come on," Bellamy complained. 

" Bellamy Abbey's not going to be changing her mind anytime soon, I don't think this is a good idea obviously. I said as much and she snorted, 

Well it's a shame your not chancellor anymore isn't it. 

In other words she's not asking, she's ordering us to follow her."

"Great job Kane, well done you for passing the job to a dysfunctional loonie tune," Octavia couldn't help but remark. 

Ravens blood was boiling at this point and she snapped, 

"Octavia enough. This isn't helping, Clarke's her daughter. Of course she's desperate, show some compassion."

Octavia was just about to comment when a voice called out from beyond the tree's. 

" I wouldn't go any futher if I were you," it commanded full of authority. " I do not wish you or your people any harm. I have come with a message from my commander in peace and I bring news of Clarke Griffin."

" Who's there, show yourself. What news do you have of my daughter?"

Indra signaled her warriors to stay in the tree's incase thing's went wrong and they had to attack then stepped faward. No more than ten feet away from where Abbey was standing she replied, 

" Clarke is safe I can assure you but I can tell you no more than that for now."

" What do you mean you can't say anymore than that. I assure you, you can. Where the ..."

" I don't believe I was finished speaking. Maybe if you let me finish you would have more of the answers you seek. As I was saying I am here for two reasons. 

Reason 1 is to assure you that Clarke is safe. 

Reason number 2 is the commander asked me to give you a message. She and Clarke have managed to come to some sort of understanding on a new alliance."

" I can assure you I am the only one as chancellor that is able to reach a new alliance with your commander in the interests of the sky people, not my daughter," Abbey fumed. 

" How rude not to mention disrespectful. I don't believe I had finished speaking yet again. That's twice you have interrupted me, I wouldn't do it a third time if I were you. Are you really going to throw away your daughter's attempts at peace and risk the safety of your people out of pride? Weather you like it or not to us Clarke is your leader and it doesn't look like that's changing any time soon. The commander will be arriving at your camp tomorrow at noon to discuss the new treaty."

" Why couldn't the commander deliver this message herself?" Kane asked. 

"The commander had things to over see in Tondc and felt you would appreciate a heads up. If you continue to go any further near my village it will be seen as an act of war and this time we will attack."

" Very well we understand."

" We what? Abbey asked with a look on her face that was made to swallow flies.

" Abbey move," Kane said firmly. "Everyone let's go."

Kane then looked at Indra and said, 

" Very well we shall see you tomorrow."

" Kane," Abbey growled. 

" Abbey stop or you will endanger us all. Is that really what you want," Bellamy questioned. 

Composing herself Abbey glared at the two men before storming of towards camp jaha as everyone began to follow. How dare he undermine my authority!

Octavia glanced at Indra and gave the woman a nod before following. She could have sworn she saw warmth in the older womans eyes that made her grin in return. 

XXXXXXXXXX

"They're coming," Monty squeaked running into camp jaha.

" Now remember they are coming in peace to talk about a new alliance," Kane reminded his people who were huddled around him. 

"Yes but we have things in place for everyone's safety just incase something should go wrong," Abbey reminded Kane frostily. 

Abbey couldn't help but dislike the grounders more and more as time passed. They seemed to be the reason why she barely saw her daughter anymore and she hated it. 

"Abbey, are you ready? Shall we," Kane asked linking their arm's together. "Now remember Abbey this meeting is for peace, not war. I know you will do right by your people and not act out on selfish impulses." Kane warned guiding her to the main gate. 

"Indra is everyone prepared," Lexa questioned. 

" Yes heda. The scouts we sent ahead also reported the sky people have gathered at the gates of their camp."

" Good then lets continue," Lexa ordered her warriors. 

" What if Clarke asks for your presence while we are away?" Indra inquired.

" I have told Nico should this happen he is to tell her that we are on a hunt and will be back later."

Appearing in the clearing of the woods Lexa coild see all the sky cru gathered around their camp as her scouts had reported. Having no intention of going inside their camp she decided it would be good for both their people to see the meeting take place. Stopping on the big white mare she sat on she motioned for her warriors to do the same. It was clear neither side looked enthusiastic about the meeting but Lexa hoped prejudices aside they could come to some sort of agreement instead of more war. Dismounting Lexa and her army walked upto meet the chancellor and Kane. Everyone on both sides seemed to shuffle where they stood. Akward lexa couldn't help but think. Here goes nothing. 

" Chancellor and Kane of the sky people, I have come to talk about a new peace treaty to benefit both our people ..."

" We know why your here commander. Where's my daughter? Abbey glared boldly. 

" Your daughter is fine chancellor, I can assure you. She needed a few days to herself without interruptions and I have fulfilled that wish. I believe Clarke plans to return in two days time." Lexa spat back.

Lexa knew she was going to loose her patience fast. They had only been together for a few moments and it seems the peace treaty was already of to a bad start. She was trying her hardest to keep calm for Clarke's sake but was in no mood to deal with her mother's insolence. 

" I'm sorry are we supposed to take your word for it commander?" Abbey shot right back.

"Yes chancellor you are!" Lexa drawled grinning mischievously at the enraged look on Abbey's face.  
Clarke wouldn't like it, regardless why should I show Abbey any respect if she's not willing to grant me the same. I will make this alliance for the good of my people but no where is it written I need to put up with her crap.

" What are your terms commander?" Kane asked reminding everyone why they were there. 

"You can stay on this land without any interference from us, as long as you do not cross the boundaries. You know where these points are. It shouldn't be to difficult to manage."

" Anything else?" Kane questioned sensing hesitation in Lexa's eyes. 

" Yes. Should any of your people do anything to mine they will be judged and condemned by our laws accordingly."

Seeing the horror in Abbey's face she added,

" This is non negotiable I am afraid."

" I do not think so commander," Abbey snorted. 

"Your ways are barbaric and savage. How dare you threaten my people when it is yours that wronged us first."

" You have killed and threatened our children," David Miller shouted out standing behind his son.

" You allowed a bomb to drop on one of your own villages and countless people died," Abbey spat with disgust. 

" You've been hunting us for no reason since we first landed on earth," Monty spoke up.

Nothing but looks of sheer disgust and shame full of judgement were aimed at Lexa and her warriors, thus adding fuel to the fire. Lexa didn't know if it was the heat from the burning sun, or the fact she hadn't slept in day's worried over Clarke, or even war looming and so quickly after surviving one battle already, over come by rage she felt herself explode. 

" Enough," Lexa bellowed. " How dare you, all of you. I think we need to make a few things clear here. I am getting extremely tired of your scowls and continuous impertinence. No one here has any right to pass judgement on me, not when your sins have been just as monstrous as my own.

Kane" lexa paused turning to face the dark haired man. "I believe you killed over 300 of your own people to save the rest from certain oblivion. From what I have been told while you stayed on the ark you craved power over all else, using brute force to obtain it because you felt it was needed to keep your people's lineage safe."

Feeling she made her point, turning to Abbey next she stated, 

" Abbey I believe you killed your husband which condemned your daughter as a result. You were also part of their arks council." Lexa turned to the crowd this time that had gathered around them, 

"That over the generations since the bombs have killed hundreds of their own people for the smallest of crimes all for the greater good just as we have."

Turning back to Kane she added,

"Your previous leader thelonis attempted to take me hostage the first time we met. He thought me nothing more than a meager slave girl that he could use to his own advantage."

Lexa stopped when she eyed someone in particular that she wanted to put in their place. 

"Octavia, " Lexa stared at the warrior who held daggers deep in her eyes. " You betrayed your own people ready to end everything on faith when you fell inlove with Lincoln. You are bad tempered, insolent and a hypocrite. You are very quick to forgive your brother and all his short comings but when it comes to everyone else you are far to quick to judge and condemn. Either you understand that right is right and wrong is wrong for everyone no matter what, as you often preach or you don't. Either way it's time to get of that high horse of yours. 

I would like to get this all out in the open so I don't have to repeat myself again. My people are aware of the decision I made at Tondc. I will always feel for the souls we lost that night but it is no different than some of the decisions you have made so don't you dare act self ritious towards me. I made the decision I made with only minutes to decide to ensure my people's overall safety. To be clear, I never fired the missile, the mountain men did. If there was any other way that ensured everyone's safety I would have taken it, but I have a whole nation of people that need my protection. 

Victory stands on the back of sacrifice! 

If Bellamy had been caught we wouldn't of had another chance to save our people. That would have been it. We also had no idea what other weapons the mountain had to use against us. I couldn't take that chance."

" What about your betrayal at Mount Weather?" One of the sky people shouted brazenly. 

" Yeah, yeah," echoed from the crowd. 

" I regret what I had to do at the mountain but again in order to save my people I did what I had to." Lexa directed back to the assembled crowd. 

" You condemned us to die to save your own necks," another voice cried out. 

"Savages," someone else shouted.

This time Lexa seen her warriors shift into attack mode, so she quickly stepped faward to defend herself and her people and defuse the gigantic bomb that was tick tick ticking away. 

"Stop right there, when I went upto the ridge to take out the snipers I was met by Emerson with a deal from their leader Dante. He said if I didn't want my people inside the mountain slaughtered I was to listen up closely. He told me that all the prisoners had been captured and were going to kill them immediately if I were to carry on with the attack. Where as if I promised to retreat and stay of the mountain forever they would be freed. If I had refused the deal I wouldn't have saved a soul and my people's mission would have been for nothing. Yes sure your people would have been saved but to hell with mine, right? Well if thats wat you think I am all too happy to disappoint you. 

Yet you have the nerve to call us savages!

Saving your people is the most important thing to you and saving my people is the most important thing to me. Emerson also mentioned the reaping and acid fog would stop forever because they no longer had any reason to hunt us anymore. Why would you expect me to save your people over my own? You wouldn't have as was proved by your own actions at the mountain that day."

Considering what to say next, Lexa paused a moment to catch her breath. Breathing in and out deeply. 

"You have only seen us in a time of war, pain and loss. We are not without civilisation. When we are in times of peace we are much like you. We have families and comforts, we work hard and are content for all we have. 

Just to be given the chance to live each and everyday but also never forget those we lost along the way. You came to our land, tried to invade our territory using guns and bombs against us killing many of my warriors in the process. We where only ever trying to protect our home and way of life. From the minute you sent your people down to the ground, you planned to reclaim something that was not yours to do so weather we were here or not out of ignorance. You have cast nothing but accusations and judgements over the trigeda cru due to how we live so we can survive! We are no different from you and you are no better than us. We fight for survival, our beliefs, for all that we love and hold dear. You claim us savages without morals and compassion. If you could see your reflection you would only see the same monster's you claim us to be. 

You say we attacked your children but I only see warriors. I am also the same age as some of your warriors or children as you choose to see them. You have to grow up quick in order to survive in the world we now live in. How were we to know you didn't live this way, its all we've ever known. I will no longer stand your rash assumptions, insults and ultimately overall offensive behaviour. There will be no more, if you don't like it then leave our home or shut up and get over it. 

I have said all I need to say on the matter, we are clearly not welcome at your camp so we shall depart but I advise you all to think over all I have said. To be truthful to yourselves and each other. There is peace on our part if you find yourselves ever in need or wanting an alliance. I expect to here from you in three days time with an answer, the choice is yours." 

With that the commander of the twelve clans held her head held high, turned on her heals leaving the sky cru speechless and strolled away. A light breeze began to blow through Lexa's long brown locks, red sash flying through the air nothing more than a mere reminder of the eternal flame that alluminates bright inside her soul. This is why she was her people's leader, why she would sacrifice all that she is, to die for her people and guiding them through any storm that dare stalk their path.

I am not ignorant to my own mistakes though. I am no better than the people I just scolded and shall never pretend to be.

Forever growing and learning. I will do better! 

XXXXXXXXXX

Fanfic note: kinda tried to do this chapter different but don't think it went to well. Felt the need to stick up for Lexa's character a little because she's the one out the tv show that I would say represents strength the most and its nice its not petty strength with a hero complex for a change lol. Will try to make the next chapter better. Thanks to anyone that read it and a hope you enjoyed!!!

XXXXXXXXXX

Commander Lexa

Strength is the fire of passion, the depths of your soul. 

Strength is never ending in the face of fear. Fear may burden your heart but let strength rule it, guide and nurture it.

Strength is never complaining. It learns, breaks, heals and thrives. 

Strength is having faith in your beliefs against all rational doubt. 

Strength is selfless never seeking heroes.  
Strength is never self ritious but humble!


	3. Tribute to our very own Comander Lexa!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not the 3rd chapter in my story but considering whats happened felt this was needed!!!

Tribute to Lexa Commander of the twelve clans!

For those of you that don't know and I cant amagine there's many, Lexa is a character from the show the 100 and commander to the twelve clans spreading over the wild grounds of America ninty seven years after a neuclear war. The show contains villance, drama, romance, action, mystery, everything a good show needs but none more important a qaulity of the show than the strength it strives on (or did have before it made its brutal mistake)! For me I feel this most through Lexa's character, a coragous lonely but and I know people would disagree with me admirable young woman who lives to fight and die for the people shes been charged to protect. I get that some people might think that its just a tv show so who the hell cares, my only reply would be have you seen it? 

Alycia Debnam Carey excells at her performence as Lexa. She brings her character to life in every episode and was a huge credit to the show. Not to mention her possible love affair with actress Eliza Taylor's character Clarke Griffin but unfortunately was short lived (big mistake)!  
Lexa is someone in my opinion who has lived a very harsh life without any real love, nurture or safety. Picked from a young girl and trained to fight and die for her people, hounded by danger and fear Lexa has walked down this path as commander alone. Now before I go on futher, av seen alot of slander towards this amazing character and thought I would add my opinion into the mix:

Lexa's betrayl towards Clarke at Mount Weather - Ok guys am not to sure why people hate her for that. I definatly feel bad for Clarke and for the people on the ark that were left behind but really what did you want her to do. Do you remember the scene in the last episode of season two when Bellamy told Monty and Jasper to get him with the army of grounders at the cages and then later when he goes down they're not there. Then you had the other scene with Dante and his son Cage when he realised he had messed up badly and he asked his father to fix it. Well thats how he fixed it, Dante knew that they could not win against both armies with their defences down so like any minipulitive desperate leader he rangled up the prisoners and sent Emerson out with the deal to the commander. Leave now or we will kill all your people weather we die or not. Thats also why the young adults from the ark were captured and shackled to a wall. Clarke did the same thing to the hundreds of people in Mount Weather in order to save her people. There were innocent defensless children, families who had been against the horrific acts that their leaders had commited, innocents caught in the cross fire between three peoples plagued by a desperation to protect with an insationable hunger to survive. How is that any different from what Lexa did? You could see it in her eyes when she walked away from Clarke at the mountain. She felt pain and remorse on a humain level that shows compassion but like Clarke she will do anything to protect her people as is her duty. She stayed true to her beliefs over a oppertunity that could have gave her a chance at love or even friendship, an end to the lonely road she is destined for as commander. That is what is amarible to me! Lexa could have been selfish and sacrificed her people in the mountain to impress Clarke, also sacrificing more of her warriors and neighbour's because that's what Clarke wanted or at least what she thought she needed. Lexa never lied about who she was either. This isn't about ships for me and I really couldn't care about that because being honest it doesn't define what the characters are, I do however care about who they are and what will they bring to the story. What is another story if not another world?

The missile attack at Tondc - Lexa had a very small amount of time to react to this. I cant say I'd definatly would have made the same decision but I cant say I wouldnt have either, we know one thing Clarke did. She had every opertunity to alert everyone or at least Octavia but as Lexa said to her,

"This is our only option and you know it. You could've warned everyone out there but you didnt." 

The only thing that falls from Clarke's mouth is silence. They both realised that in order to save the many you must sacrafice a few. If they hadnt many more innocents would have died and how many would you have perish before someone decides enough. Hard choices must be made when your a leader and at times are needed. Views to this story shouldnt be all about ships, take in the story by understanding the whole concept of what your watching. So if you hate Lexa, wouldnt you hate everyone else to because they've all near enough made horrific choices.

Finns death - Where do I even begin, he killed innocent people/children and their families are who wanted revenge not Lexa, wouldn't you? Would you honestly think its fine hes young and in love because I know I wouldnt have? Lexa hesitated when Clarke said please but as Lincoln said if she didnt she would have been killed and then there would be no peace between them. She had no choice and ultimately made the right one that would avoid futher bloodshed.

We all know right from wrong, the people who understand it over the people who have never known it are far worse because they know better. Jason Rothenburg is like any writer god of his own creation. More like satan now though after our loss!!!!!!

I cant help feel something towards Lexa's character, I just understand. To be repeatedly kicked down and never stop getting back up, to continue to forget what you need and who you are in order to lead the people that depend on you. Of course thats amrible and it dalm well deserves respect!   
It reminds me of people all over the world who struggle, victims of lifes cruel brutality in some form or another. Weather it be through loss, pain, anger or lonelyness it affects lots of us all over the world. For those that have been touched by any of these things you'll know what its like to be broken, damaged and I think worst of all that it scars you for life, it never truely leaves you. The people that spend their entire lives fighting just to survive who have never had a someone to care for them, who have had no option but to fight emotionally or physically. Some abandoned or lost as children thrown into a chaotic world. Im sure we've all heard of examples of all different scinarios and some will know through personal experience. Since when didnt that deserve compassion and understanding because those people tend to be the ones forgotten throughout time, history repeats its self and time moves on. The one thing every person wants to have is something some will never truelly understand. Ask yourself is that really the world you want to live in where weakness thrives and strength deminished???

Lexa may be a beloved fictional character but her story tells exactly that. She has never been shown real love trained to be killer from a child. Burdened by a duty she gave her life to by placing her own needs aside. The one time she did allow herself to be loved and to love it was snatched away cruelly as a weapon. Oh no wait two times! I am glad their is characters like Lexa out there. Anyone can claim to have strength but very few manage to capture it into their very souls. Alycia Debnam Carey's role as Lexa reminds me of gaurdians, beings sworn to protect and guide us. It might sound silly but thats just what I amagine. 

There are other strong characters on the show but I have found self ritousness prominant throughout the seasons with certain people which annoys me greatly but then again I just don't like people with a silver spoon wedged up their dooda! People who think that they as superiors with hero complexes (bad combo) have a right to judge and condem but are not to be so themselves. That there pain and scars are far worse than anyone elses, I call that being dramatic. We are all equal in life and no one has a right to claim otherwise.

Lexa is where I found insperation from the show, an irraplaceable character in a harsh story, filled with danger, survival and death. I had been going through a hard time the last year where really I fell apart badly. Normally I write because I find it soothing, but I couldnt find the insperation within myself. After connecting so strongly to the character of Lexa I've found my passion for writing again that to be honest I thought was gone! When you write you feel, see, hear and connect to everything you create. A little like dissapearing into your mind forgetting about all around you. You are that other world.

Unfortunately my inspiration has been and gone since the loss of this amazing character. It wasnt well written and insulting that such a strong and powerful character died for shock value and in such a weak way. It wasnt even imaginitave, they basically copied Tara's death out of Buffy the vampire slayer! There where other routes the show could have went down but instead chose to minipulate its viewers with faulse hope to make them watch Lex's death live. Lots of people are hurt and angry and to be honest I cant blame you! For some of us Lexa was the only reason we watched the show. Anyway since this is a tribute our commander I wont waste any more time talking about the show because I dont wanna take the attention of Heda Lexa!!!!!!

Its been a pleasure watching the show and most importantly long live Commander Lexa in our hearts!!!! A true survivor, a hero in her own way. You made the show so much more when you came into the story and as far as some of us are concerned you always will be the very best parts of it <3!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

If you dont like it then move along!!!


End file.
